Fortes fortuna adiuvat
by Stromi
Summary: Spin-Off zu Quo Vadis: Für seine guten Dienste erhält Rochefort eine Belohnung, die er nur zu gern loswerden würde und darum an d'Artagnan weiterverschenkt. Erst spät versteht der Stallmeister die Hintergedanken Kardinal Richelieus dabei und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf. Im wortwörtlichen Sinne.


**Autor's Note:** _Mit dem neuen Kapitel von "Quo" geht es gerade nur schleppend voran, aber dieser Spin-Off lag noch unfertig herum. Jetzt nicht mehr. Das Ende ist bewusst sehr offen geblieben, damit sich jeder seinen Teil denken kann. Hehehe..._

**Fortes fortuna adiuvat**

Am meisten beeindruckte der Schreibtisch. Er war groß, dunkel, wuchtig und schwer. Nicht vier Männer hätten ihn leicht von seinem Platz unweit des Kamins bewegen können. Der Schreibtisch war eine Instanz. Jeder, noch die hünenhafteste Gestalt, hätte an ihm sitzend klein gewirkt – bis auf den mächtigsten Mann Frankreichs.

Es war der Schreibtisch Seiner Eminenz und im Laufe der Jahre hatte das Möbel an Persönlichkeit gewonnen. Soviel, dass man sich als Gast von zwei Seiten beobachtet fühlte, wenn der Kardinal gerade am Fenster stand und auf den Innenhof seines Palais hinab blickte. Jetzt allerdings hatte Richelieu in dem thronähnlichen Lehnstuhl hinter dem Tisch Platz genommen und studierte aufmerksam ein Papier in seinen Händen.

Monsieur de Rochefort stand in respektvollem Abstand und starrte knapp am linken Ohr seines Dienstherrn vorbei auf die Holzvertäfelung. Richelieu las ohne eine merkliche Regung den Bericht in Sachen „Quo Vadis", wie der Stallmeister heimlich für sich diese Angelegenheit getauft hatte. Endlich war die Frage beantwortet, geklärt wohin alle in diese Intrige verwickelten Personen gegangen waren und der Stallmeister hätte zufrieden sein können.

Wenn nicht diese verfluchte Katze wäre! Rocheforts Aufmerksamkeit ließ einiges zu wünschen übrig, während die graugetigerte Lieblingskatze Seiner Eminenz ihm um die Beine strich. Der Stallmeister musste seine ganze Konzentration dafür aufbringen den juckenden Niesreiz zu unterdrücken und das Bedürfnis das Tier mit dem Stiefel weit von sich zu schieben. Doch eingedenk dessen, dass Fortuna ihm zuletzt noch die Krallen in die Hose geschlagen hatte, bemühte Rochefort sich nun dem Übel stoische Ignoranz entgegen zu bringen. Anstatt ihn jedoch ebenso aus der Ferne zu dulden und sich ansonsten nicht weiter um ihn zu scheren, schnurrte Mademoiselle voller Wonne und Selbstzufriedenheit.

Als der Kardinal nun über den Rand des Papiers zu seinem besten Agenten spähte, straffte Rochefort seine Gestalt. „D'Artagnan hat das Patent an Moissac weitergereicht und bleibt selbst weiterhin Leutnant der Musketiere", sagte er verschnupft. „Entgegen aller Erwartungen."

„So. Wirklich entgegen aller Erwartungen?"

Der Stallmeister mochte sich täuschen als er glaubte, Richelieu kurz schmunzeln gesehen zu haben. Tatsächlich jedoch maß es sich der Graf nicht an, irgendetwas aus der Miene des Kardinals herauslesen zu können oder jemals dessen Menschenkenntnis in Zweifel zu ziehen. Gewiss hatte der mächtigste Mann Frankreichs _alle_ Konsequenzen dieser Intrige bedacht und war recht zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Ehe Rochefort eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte – die Frage, ob es nun letztlich nur darum gegangen sei auch die Gardisten des Königs per Offizierspatent abhängig von sich zu machen – fuhr Seine Eminenz fort: „Sie scheint sehr an Euch zu hängen."

„D'A-?" Rochefort räusperte sich gerade rechtzeitig und folgte dem Blick Richelieus zu Fortuna hinunter. Er lächelte süßsauer. „Die Katze? Eine zweifelhafte Ehre."

„Dagegen seid Ihr machtlos, mein lieber Graf. Sie hat Euch ausgesucht."

Der Stallmeister schwieg darauf. Er mochte die Samtpfoten nicht und sie mochten ihn nicht. Damit war alles in Ordnung. Fortuna wusste das und nutzte es schamlos aus, die Lieblingskatze Richelieus zu sein. Sie schnurrte lauter und verteilte ein paar zusätzliche Haare an Rocheforts Hose.

„Ich schenke sie Euch."

„Was?! Nein!"

Eine Augenbraue Seiner Eminenz hob sich gefährlich und sein Gegenüber beeilte sich seiner ersten Äußerung etwas von ihrem Entsetzen zu nehmen. „Das... Bei aller Ehre, das kann ich nicht annehmen, Monseigneur. Es- Sie ist Eure liebste Katze."

Wie aufs Stichwort sprang Fortuna auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich am Köpfchen kraulen. „Das ist sie, und darum weiß ich, dass Sie bei Euch in den besten Händen ist."

„Ich bin oft in Eurem Auftrag unterwegs und habe keine Zeit, mich angemessen zu kümmern. Zudem ist meine Wohnung denkbar ungeeignet um, ein Haustier zu halten."

Er lachte, ja, der Erste Minister lachte laut und vergnügt und scherte sich nicht um den indignierten Gesichtsausdruck seines Stallmeisters. „Nun, Rochefort, man muss seine Gewohnheiten eben umstellen, wenn eine junge Dame sich von noch so geschickt ausgelegten Fallen nicht abschrecken lässt." Damit erhob sich der Kardinal samt Katze, trat um den Schreibtisch und überführte Fortuna in die Obhut des Grafen de Rochefort.

Mit seiner neuen Gefährtin in den Armen und zu überrumpelt, um noch an den Niesreiz zu denken, murmelte der Stallmeister. „Ich danke Euch, Monseigneur."

Natürlich klang es nicht sehr aufrichtig und Richelieu tadelte mit einem Wink zur Tür hin: „Zwingt mich nicht erneut, Freundschaft zu befehlen!"

Einen Moment später stand Rochefort verdutzt vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Er blinzelte und dann wusste er, an wen er Fortuna weiter verschenken könnte.

* * *

Mademoiselle ließ es sich ohne Klagen gefallen, aus der gewohnten Umgebung entfernt und durch halb Paris getragen zu werden. Erst hatte Rochefort sie weiterhin locker auf dem Arm getragen, halb hoffend, sie möge ihm von selbigem springen und irgendwo auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Stadt verschwinden. Doch Fortuna dachte gar nicht daran eine kuschelige Ellenbeuge gegen das winterlich nasskalte und verschmutzte Pflaster zu tauschen. Ein scharfer Novemberwind hatte ihr, nachdem sie vorwurfsvoll maunzend zu ihrem Sänftenträger aufgesehen und theatralisch gezittert hatte, schließlich noch den Luxus verschafft halb unter den Mantel kriechen zu dürfen.

Der Stallmeister musste es ohne Murren ertragen. Seine Eminenz blieb gewiss im Bilde darüber, wie es dem Kätzchen erging. Doch bevor Rochefort sie in der nächsten Regentonne ersäufte, würde auch der Kardinal einer anderen Lösung zustimmen. Deswegen ging es die Straßen geradewegs bis zur Rue des Fossoyeurs hinunter und dort bis zu einem Eckhaus, die Stiegen zu einer Mansarde hinauf.

Fortuna war nur mehr eine Ausbeulung unter Rocheforts Mantel, was dem Stallmeister zumindest insofern gelegen kam, sie für eine gelungene Überraschung nicht erst verstecken zu müssen. Aus der Mansarde waren undeutlich Stimmen zu hören, also klopfte Rochefort hoffnungsfroh und vielleicht etwas lauter als nötig an.

Nicht die Hausherrin selbst, sondern ihr Diener Planchet öffnete. Der Lakai wirkte nervös, doch das schien mehr dem jetzt sehr laut gewordenem Disput aus den hinteren Zimmern zu gelten. Rochefort wurde misstrauisch beäugt, doch ehe Planchet den Mund öffnen konnte, stürmte plötzlich d'Artagnan heran, verfolgt vom halb verständlichen Ruf ihres Vaters: „-wäre eine gute Partie! Lauf nicht weg, wenn-!"

Aber da hatte der Leutnant der Musketiere bereits Planchet überholt und Rochefort beinahe angerempelt. Gerade rechtzeitig blieb sie stehen und nutzte die Situation nur einen Wimpernschlag später zu ihrem Vorteil, indem sie überlaut grüßte: „Oh, Monsieur le comte! Ihr seid es!" Und da fiel auch schon die Tür hinter d'Artagnan ins Schloss und Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore war von dieser Unterredung ausgeschlossen.

Rochefort machte einen halben Schritt die Treppe hinunter, um zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit etwas Abstand zu einer voll bewaffneten jungen Dame zu gewinnen, denn er konnte sich eine amüsierte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Wieder Heiratspläne?"

D'Artagnan rollte mit den Augen und überging die Frage dann, indem sie auf ein Katzenköpfchen deutete, das gerade unter dem Mantel des Stallmeisters auftauchte und den Leutnant aus gelben Augen anstarrte. „Wo habt Ihr die her?"

„Niedlich, nicht wahr?" Rochefort klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren bemüht fröhlich und provozierte nur ein Nachfragen bei seinem Gegenüber.

„Ist das nicht... die Katze von unter dem Stuhl? Als wir im Arbeitszimmer Richelieus waren?"

Der Stallmeister seufzte. „Ich gratuliere Euch zu Eurem brillanten Gedächtnis. Ja, das ist Fortuna. Seine Eminenz war der Überzeugung, dass sie ein neues Heim bräuchte."

„Wie reizend von Euch, es ihr zu geben", erwiderte d'Artagnan eilig und wohl schon ahnend, welcher Gedanke ihr Rocheforts Besuch verschaffte. „Ihr werdet Euch sicher gut vertragen."

Der Leutnant der Musketiere war offenbar nicht leicht von einem niedlichen Geschenk zu überzeugen, also verlegte der Stallmeister sich auf eine andere Taktik, indem er zunächst das Thema wechselte. „Wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Pardon?"

„Nun, Euer Vater sprach von einer guten Partie..."

D'Artagnans Miene hätte einer Gewitterwolke zur Ehre gereicht und sie machte noch ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. „Damit ist weniger ein bestimmter Mann, als überhaupt Irgendjemand gemeint. Da ich nicht mit meinem Vater in die Gascogne zurückkehre, soll ich hier unter Aufsicht gestellt werden."

„Aufsicht ist ein harsches Wort. Ihr habt bewiesen, dass Ihr gut auf Euch selbst und gleich noch eine ganze Kompanie aufpassen könnt." Fortuna maunzte wie zur Bekräftigung, wahrscheinlich aber eher um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres neuen Herrn buhlend. Gedankenverloren kraulte Rochefort sie unterm Kinn, während d'Artagnan spöttelte: „Eine ganze Kompanie ist weniger Herausforderung, als ein einzelnes Exemplar. Mein Vater bleibt hartnäckig und wahrscheinlich geht es ihm dabei weniger darum, ob ich gut versorgt bin. Eher interessiert ihn das Fortbestehen der Familie."

„Ihr geht hart ins Gericht, aber zumindest scheint Ihr Euch ein Mitspracherecht errungen zu haben", schmunzelte der Stallmeister. Fortuna zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich die Mansardentür aufgerissen wurde und Bertrand de Batz in aller väterlichen Autorität im Rahmen stand. Rocheforts unschuldiges Nicken zur Begrüßung brachte ihm nur einen missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln ein, aber beide Männer wurden von d'Artagnan überrascht, die aus einer Eingebung heraus zu handeln schien. Sie hob Fortuna von Rocheforts Armen und drückte sie an ihre eigene Brust. „Oh, eine Katze!" rief sie auch noch überzeugend glücklich klingend. „So ein schönes Geschenk! Ich danke Euch, Monsieur!"

Reichlich verblüfft starrte Bertrand seine Tochter an, Rochefort dagegen spielte sofort mit. „Gern geschehen, es kommt von Herzen."

Bertrands finsterer Blick gegen ihn hieß den Stallmeister dann in aller gebotenen und höflichen Eile flüchten. Fortuna maunzte ihm noch nach, ansonsten blieb die Katze jedoch friedlich bei d'Artagnan, die das Fellbündel verzückt herzte und offenbar keinem Niesreiz ausgesetzt war.

Den ganzen Weg bis zu seiner eigenen Wohnung lachte sich Rochefort ob der Listigkeit des Leutnants der Musketiere ins Fäustchen. Er war die verfluchte Katze los und d'Artagnan weitere Heiratspläne durch ihren Vater. Denn so begeistert sie von diesem Geschenk schien, musste Bertrand wohl annehmen seinerseits kein Mitspracherecht mehr zu haben...

* * *

Eine Woche später holte das Klopfen an seiner Tür Rochefort von einem Glas guten Weins und einem schmalen Bändchen des Philosophen _Renatus Cartesius_ weg. Der Hund hatte draußen nicht angeschlagen, der Besuch schien also allein gekommen zu sein.

Kaum hatte der Stallmeister seine Tür geöffnet, erkannte er jedoch schon seinen Irrtum. Mitnichten hatte d'Artagnan ihn ohne Begleitung aufgesucht. Im Gegenteil drängelte sie ohne einen Gruß hinein und setzte eine graugetigerte Katze auf dem Boden ab. „So, Fortuna, nun bist du endlich zuhause."

Rochefort blieb nur das Nachsehen, denn die Katze strich ihm knapp mit dem Schwanz am Bein ehe sie auch schon auf Erkundung in der Wohnung verschwunden war. Gar nicht glücklich mit dieser Wende sagte er sarkastisch: „Bitte, d'Artagnan. Tretet doch ein."

„Gerne. Ich bringe Euch Eure Katze zurück." holte auch der Leutnant den verpassten Teil der Begrüßung nach. Kopfschüttelnd wies Rochefort seinem Gast den Weg zum Salon und holte ein weiteres Glas, während d'Artagnan erst misstrauisch das Kanapee nach Fallen zu prüfen schien, ehe sie sich setzte.

„Ich kann sie nicht behalten. Mein Schnupfen." kam der Stallmeister gleich zum Punkt, während er einschenkte.

„Dann gebt sie dem Kardinal zurück, bei mir bleibt das Tier nicht."

„Dabei war es ein Geschenk von Herzen..."

Die junge Frau schnaubte abfällig. „Wie es darum bestellt ist, wisst Ihr. Mein Vater ist abgereist, die Farce ist vorbei. Jetzt habt Ihr sie wieder."

Aus unbekannten Winkeln tauchte Fortuna in diesem Moment wieder auf und sprang d'Artagnan auf den Schoß, drehte sich zweimal und plumpste dann besitzergreifend auf die Seite. Wohlig schnurrend genoss sie die Streicheleinheiten, die der Leutnant ihr unbewusst gab. Rochefort setzte sich mit Abstand dazu und bemerkte versteckt schmunzelnd: „Ihre Wahl scheint allerdings auf Euch gefallen zu sein."

Einen unterdrückten Fluch später war der Stallmeister eines Besseren belehrt, denn Fortuna war zu ihm hinüber getapst und rieb aufdringlich wie je ihren Kopf an ihm. D'Artagnan grinste triumphierend. „Patt, Monsieur. Aber sie wurde Euch zuerst geschenkt."

„Trotzdem wäre es besser, sie bliebe bei Euch."

„Eure Katze soll bei mir leben? Kommt Ihr dann täglich in meine Mansarde nach Eurem Haustier sehen? Darauf kann ich verzichten."

Todernst gab Rochefort zurück: „Oder Ihr kommt mit Fortuna immer hier her."

„Da kann ich gleich bei Euch einziehen, und wie sähe das denn aus?"

„Es sähe aus, als ob den Musketieren nun gar kein Sold mehr gezahlt würde und sie jetzt schon bei den Kardinalisten unter kriechen müssten."

„Ausgerechnet!" lachte der Leutnant vergnügt auf und auch Rochefort schmunzelte nun ganz offen: „Es wäre nur konsequent. Seid wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, verfolgt Ihr mich nicht minder stur und hartnäckig wie diese Katze."

Kaum ausgesprochen, stutzte der Graf über seine eigenen Worte und schaute gedankenverloren herab auf Fortuna zu seiner Seite. Das Madamechen schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn, statt wie sonst verliebt um seine Beine zu streichen. Nein, das war absolut kein guter Vergleich mit d'Artagnan! Besagte Mademoiselle hob ihr Weinglas und meinte unbeeindruckt: „Schmeichelt Euch nur nicht zu sehr, Herr Stallmeister. Ich habe Euch am Ende gestellt, es besteht kein Grund Euch weiter nachzulaufen."

„Wie bedauerlich, wo ich mich gerade an Eure permanente Verfolgung gewöhnt hatte."

D'Artagnan reagierte, eingedenk einer gewissen Intrige, darauf recht unterkühlt. „Ich möchte behaupten, über die letzten Wochen habt Ihr eher mich verfolgt."

„Mit einem gewissen Interesse, in der Tat."

Diese leichthin gesagte Bemerkung brachte Rochefort ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln ein. „Ich hoffe, das sagt ein Stallmeister zu einem Leutnant der Musketiere."

„Und wenn es ein Monsieur de Rochefort zu einer Mademoiselle d'Artagnan sagen würde?"

„Ich müsste annehmen, dass Ihr Euch den Kopf angeschlagen habt und deshalb eigenartig daher redet." gab die junge Frau zurück und führte erneut ihr Glas zu den Lippen, doch die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen schien nicht vom Wein allein herzurühren. Rochefort entging das keineswegs und ein ganz untypisches echtes Lächeln huschte über seine Miene. „Ja, das mag sein. Oder Eigenartigkeit ist ein ganz normaler Charakterzug von mir."

„In der Tat, niemand vermag Euch wirklich zu durchschauen." Die junge Frau musterte ihren Gastgeber aufmerksam und hob schließlich die Schultern. „Vielleicht bringt das Eure Profession mit sich."

„Niemand, ja. Nicht einmal ich selbst." nickte Rochefort und tat dann, als käme ihm eine plötzlicher Gedanke. „Doch, halt! Ein weiser Mann mit hervorragender Menschenkenntnis hat mich durchschaut, noch bevor in mir selbst eine Ahnung war."

„Eine Ahnung wovon?"

Fortuna schnurrte, als der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz sich endlich geschlagen gab, seine neue Katze kraulte und dem sehr leise und nachdenklich gewordenen Leutnant der Musketiere gestand: „Eine Ahnung davon, wie viel mehr ich diese sture Dame wertschätze, als es mir ohne den Befehl jenes weisen Mannes je in den Sinn gekommen wäre..."


End file.
